Souleater: The tale of an Angel
by TheGeekyWriter
Summary: Before the mishap with the keshin, a girl named Seraphina enrolls into the DWMA, she is actually an angel, but doesn't know it. She meets new friends, new foes, falls in love and goes on wild adventures. Join me in my first anime story about a young angel who fights evil on the beautiful green earth.
1. Chapter 1 The New Girl

**OKay so i watched Souleater when i was like... young so i felt like writing a souleater fanfic that involes an OC of course... so it's gonna be pretty cool... and i am actully planning with this story that i do a first person :)**

**Don't own Souleater... don't own the main picture**

I looked at the large building, it's large candles, it's fiery glow. I looked up at the building like forever. "Okay... let's get going." I said to myself. I walked up the white concrete stairs, i couldn't stop wondering what the head master would say... I don't even know the man! Or thing...

_Stop acting like this_

I say to myself, I couldn't stop though, every second, every movement felt like I did the wrong action.

"I shouldn't have left home..." I trail off again, I shake the thought away and walk quickly up the steps, my black hair that has a straight texture to it bounces as I trot up the steps. My black sneakers make a clicking sound.

My white collared t-shirt whips to the side as the wind over takes my body, I continue up the steps until I made my way to the front doors.

I breath in and out, I grab my gray jeans and air them, even though im super skinny and my legs are like practically bones, i can get pretty sweaty really fast.

"Alright, let's go in." I see two DWMA students open the door and walk in, I quickly but really embarrassed myself into the double door.

I fall down to the ground with an oof. I actually am inside, but see some people laugh at me... great, my first day and i am completely embarrassed myself.

I stand up and brush the dust off my pants. "Um..." I look to the ground as if I want to cry. "Uh. ." I cross my arms and lean up to the wall, the students leave as they laugh.

I shake my head, i forget those people and adjust my glasses, i quickly walk in the middle corridor. "Now where do i go?" I say to myself, I quickly look at the large map hung on the wall.

"Lord Death's office, that way...," I trail off, scanning the direction of Lord Death's office.

"Alright! I'm just gonna go..."

I begin to walk, I move my legs, one goes forward and one goes backwards. "I can do this." I don't know why i'm so scared, why?!

I shake the thought off and proceed to Death office.

Once i arrive at the door, there is a mirror and look at myself, my shaggy, messed up hair, the glasses, my clothing; which is incredibly poor.

I wish I would've cleaned up more, I take off the black framed glasses and everything become fuzzy.

"Whoa..." I trip to the side and grab the wall. I stand up and miss the door knob. I fall back to the ground and stand right back up.

I grabbed the door knob and enter in.

I walked down the sky hallway, it seemed so long and fuzzy. I keep my stance which is pretty hard, i reach the steps and trip, one again...

"Oh, are you okay?" A man's voice occurs. "Um, yeah... i'm okay." My voice pitches up higher. "Hello..." "Seraphina, i'm Seriphina..." I don't want to tell the headmaster my last name or he will know who I am.

"So i take it you want to join us, huh?" He practically read my mind! "Uh... yeah-Yes! Yes..." I trail off again. He looked at me and examined me.

He nodded and made a noise with that as well. "Weapon or Mister?" "excuse me?" I gave a look at him. "Oh, well I must explain, A Weapon is a weapon, who helps fight evil for us. A mister is someone who wields the weapon, both weapon and mister must be partners in all times.

"So again, Weapon or Mister?" I think for a minute, doesn't he even know I'm new here? "Um..." "Wait! Do you even have a partner?" I shook my head as Death rubbed his mask.

"Well... we did have a transfer student who still needs a partner... come."

I followed the fuzzy black and white image.

After a fuzzy walk through school, some tripping here and there, and clumsy fall, we finally made it to a guy's class, his name was Sid, he had a dark brown skin, more lighter, it was really hard to tell.

"Sid, this is Seraphina, can you please get Hiroki." "Alright death... um, is she okay?" I found myself tieing my shoes, both together... great going Seraphina... great going...

"Yeah, she's not wearing her glasses." I immediately kneeled up. How did he know i wore glasses?

"When Hiroki gets here, i'm going to test her, and if she makes it, i'm going to get her fixed up."

I could see Sid nod as the man called Hiroki. A medium tall boy stood up and began to walk down, he apparently has shaggy fuzzy hair? I didn't even know anymore.

"Yes sir?" "Hiroki, this is Seraphina, were going to test you with your weapon form with Seraphina. We belive she is a mister."

I could hear him gasp of excitement. "Lets go children."

Both of us left the classroom.

"Who was that?" Maka said, she looked over to Tsubaki. "Her name's Seraphina, she's new." Maka oohed as Soul scoffed. "She's just another newbie mister..." Blackstar agreed. "Yeah, she'll never beat me!"

Maka and Tsubaki shook there head. "Guys, maybe she's powerful then we are?" "Maka, your still a one leveled mister!" "Well Soul, you still aren't a death sythe so there!" Maka slammed her hands on the table.

"Alright, Seraphina, Hiroki, your test results came though as compatible. So congratulations! You two officially can be enrolled in... properly." Lord Death exclaimed looking at Hiroki, he grinned as I looked at his fuzzy figure.

"Yeah... I guess..." Death looked at me.

"Seraphina... welcome to Death Weapon Mister Acadamy, the DWMA..."

**So i guess i might get more views on this story than TLOK because ya know... anime is pretty awesome, so please PM me and R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 Her first fight

**Okay so i got some views on the story, it's actually sad to say this but even though i LOVE TLOK on my first day of writing the story i only got like 5 views while this story got way more... OH WELL!**

**Don't own souleater nor the pic...**

My day started out clumsy then to a good one, I received new clothing which was a baggy gray collared shirt that was unbuttoned, a white undershirt with a gray skirt, but at least I still had my black sneakers.

The other thing or things I received was contacts, I told Death that it's not right to touch an eyeball, but they didn't listen, anyways, Hiroki and I also received an apartment.

It had a nice yellow couch and a kitchen... mostly everything you need to survive in a place like this. When we walked in, we heard the door shut behind us and we both turned around.

"Okay..." Hiroki trailed off, he plopped onto the couch, I sighed and looked at him. "Hey um... Hiroki..." "What?" His attention looked up at me, he did look cute. How his brown eye's looked into my blue ones'.

"Um, what kinda weapon are you?" He looked at me, "Well, i'm a katana." "Cool, can I see you in your form?" He looked at me if I were having souls escaping from my ears.

"Uh, I might break something..." "Oh yeah sorry." I smile a fake one, im his mister and he doesn't even want to show me his weapon form? "Anyways, Sera, we should probably head to class, it starts in five minutes."

I nod as I pick up my books, Hiroki didn't even bother. "Wow, for a guy so eager to get to class, he doesn't even bring his own books... lovely." I said under my breath.

When Hirkoi and I walked into class, all eye's focused on us. I stopped in my tracks, Hiroki just kept on walking.

He turned around and looked at me, he silently motioned me to come along, but I stood frozen in my place.

Sid all of a sudden began walking towards me, he began. "Class, we have a new student, her name is Seraphina."

I just froze, looking at every person, every persons soul. How was i even able to do that?

I shake my head quickly and begin to walk up toward Hiroki, I sat down and didn't move my head, I could hear two boys talk about me.

"What's her problem?" a boy with white hair leaned over to a boy with blue hair. "I don't know? She seems so... stiff." I sit straight, thanks to sixteen years and i'm acting like a snob.

I hunch my back and get my books, my back feels kinda... free. I actually feel like I am relaxed.

Hirkoi leaned over, Sid's a pretty cool teacher, once you get to know him..."

I nod my head like I was listining, but I wasn't I kept zooming out. My head began to have a stinging feeling to it... like a headache, but much worse.

"Ah!" I screamed out, all eyes where on me again. I grab my hand and sink to the floor. Hirkoi kneeled down and shook me, but my eyes became heavy. "Wha- What?" I could hear him talking, but then my eye's became black...

black? When was i trapped in this black universe with... blue and white glowing lights? I look around and she my reflection, it's glowing with... wings? I gasp. I walk backwards and turn around and cover my eyes.

"No!" I quietly scream. I feel pain in my back and I scream. There was a black light coming in and a white light coming out.

I scream again and this time my face begins to crack and light peeks through...

_light_...

I sit straight up and my back makes my stomach peer out. I gasp and grab someone's shirt.

It was Sid's.

"You alright?" Sid asks me, I'm on the classroom ground while Hirkoi looks down at me. I look at the students who laugh at me... but then my attention turns to four teens looking at me with a worried look.

"Yeah... i'm- i'm fine." I stand up and quickly shut my eyes tightly, the pain is back, but then suddenly sesies once Death walks in the room.

"I heard what happened, is she okay?" I turn my attention to Death. "Yeah... well I am now..." I trailed off. "Okay... well be careful okay?" "Okay." I responded.

Maka looked at Seraphina, she leaned over to Soul. "Soul, i'm gonna try to read her soul." Maka closed her eyes, then immediately opened them up, a blue halo quickly appeared then disappear.

Maka saw a soul, in half with colors. A black and white soul, with beautiful white wings.

Maka immediately shook her head and nudged Soul hard. "What?" "Soul... Seraphina is an angel! Her souls wavelength is so strong, it's hard for her to keep it in!" Maka whispered harshly. "What? No..." Soul looked at his mister. "No way... really?" Maka nodded.

"I'm sure, her soul's color was divided with black and white and she had white huge wings." "Should we tell them?" "I guess but-" before Maka could protest, Soul was already telling Black*Star, Tsubaki.

"Soul! Stop, she probably doesn't know it, maybe I can be wrong!" Maka quietly said, but Soul didn't listen.

"Soul, this is serious, maybe she doesn't even know!" "Then why don't you tell her!" Maka sat back in her seat, "Fine... I'll do it." Soul smiled as Maka opened her book again and started back up again reading the text.

The next day, Seraphina with Hiroki, leaned up against the wall of the school.

"Are you sure your okay?" "Yeah... I'm fine." But I wasn't, I didn't even feel like before. My back ached, my hands hurt as crap, and my head throbbed like my heart.

My attention was brought up to seven teens walking up to me.

"Hi Seraphina, my name is Maka, that's Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki." I froze, crap, I began to studder. "Uh..." I trailed off, and then I realized that Kid from earlier.

"Hey your that kid who talked about me." "What about it?" Soul shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it's kinda rude for growing 'boys' to talk behind someone's back." I gave attitude behind the sentence.

"What! I'm a growing man! I'm too cool for being called a growing 'boy'!" He practically yelled at me.

"Okay guys, that's enough." Hiroki guarded me with his arm. "Anyways, Seraphina, we have to talk to you about something." I tense up, "What about?" "It's about what I saw yesterday with your soul, I just wanted to see if you where okay and..." "And...?"

"And your soul is very... different." I become scared, "What's so different about it?" I didn't hear an awnser from them.

"Actually, never mind, maybe you'll find out." Maka smiled as I now become concerned, but I let it slide, she's probably right.

I could see Soul giving Maka a nasty look. "Maka-" "Soul, I wasn't able to do it, she has to find out on her own!" Both of them began to quietly bicker at each other,like a married couple for twenty years.

Tsubaki began. "Seraphina, Hiroki, do you want to come along with us to Death's office? We have a mission and we where wondering if you want to join us, just to get a glimpse?"

I hesitate, I never told anyone... but I actually received mister training, before my friend died from cancer. "Uh, sure, yeah." "Sounds cool." They all smile as Hiroki and I begin to walk with them. Maybe the vision I had has to do with something that Maka wanted to tell me...

When we arrived at Death's office, We all got a task to go and see Sid? "Wait, didn't we just see Sid yesterday?" Death nodded,

"Yes, but if you guys have heard, Sid was killed and seen on the staue of Liberty, we still don't know where the man who killed Sid is.

"Whoa," I exclaim quietly, "Where is Sid?" "Sid is in Death City's graveyard."

We all nod, but before we leave, Death began. "But if you children don't manage to make it, you'll all be expelled."

_expelled_... The words echo in my mind when I bang my head up against the tree's trunk. "expelled?" I squeak, Maka is acting the same like me. "It's gonna be okay... It's not gonna be okay!"

I heard Soul, Black*Star, and Hiroki cursing Sid to come out while us three girls all sat around the same tree. "Guys just give up, he's not gonna come out with all this screaming."

They all stop and look at me. "Then what the hell do want us to do then?!" Soul screamed at me, I sit there looking up at him. "I think you guys should just shut up and sit down!"

All of a sudden, I felt a rumble and a hand wrap around my ankle, it happened so fast I didn't even scream.

"Seraphina!" Is all I could hear from my friends mouths. I flipped and landed on the ground on my feet.

"Ding Dong, Dong Ding." Sid said, we all readied our weapons, Soul was a scythe, Tsubaki was... actually I didn't even know what Tsubaki is, and Hiroki was a Katana. He had blue glowing lines with a brown leather handle.

"Guys...

"Lets fight...

Okay so there reason why at the end of the chapter was so... bad was because i didn't save and... it went back to it's old form... *&%^*^%%... anyways... so please PM and R&R![EDIT] I fixed some stuff up and added some new lines :)


	3. Chapter 3 She finds out

**Okay so if any of you gamers(like me) play The Sims 3, I created Seraphina which 15 people downloaded her, go check it out, i'm called 9xXGamerGirlXx9{Fun Fact: 9xXGamerGirlXx9 used to be my youtube name} Also,like in description, i'm still working on Hiroki and the rest of them, some things wont be similar to the gang but it would be close, it is pretty hard making Liz and Patty though... also Crona, they don't have a dress long enough for it.**

Don't own Souleater not the pic.

We all began towards Sid, Black*Star thre his weapon, which I still don't know what it is, I wrapped around Sid's ankle and threw him to the ground.

Maka, with Soul; the scythe, She managed to get a cut on Sid, but didn't affect him. I took Hiroki and swung him, my elbow bone swung in a 160 degree angle, I don't even know how I did that.

"You children are scared, afraid, come join me as a zombie where you won't have to be afraid to die." I felt anger wash over me, what happened to Sid? The teacher who welcomed any weapon or mister that was with the DWMA.

"Sid, we need fear to live, it's the only thing that keeps us going!" I shouted, Maka and Black*Star looked at me as if I was a different person.

So what if I wasn't shy at that time, It's true, fear makes us stronger as we find a solution.

"Your that new student, Seraphina, right?" I nodded, I was actually being brave...

_Brave..._

I'm not going to be that helpless girl anymore, i'm tired of being that person, that's the reason why I joined the DWMA. To have a weapon, to face my fear, and to be brave.

"You changed... for some reason..." "Yeah I did, have a problem with that?" My eyebrows narrowed in anger.

"Yes, I do. Who changed your personality from shy to brave?" My feelings where now done with this, Sid is going to be my first keshin soul... wait, is Sid even a keshin?

"It was the DWMA, it changed me." "Wrong, it was your weapon, Hiroki." Hiroki? He hasn't even done an ounce of compassion for me.

"How?" "When two misters meet that are different from eachother, there persinality changes, so before Hiroki met you, he used to slack, now he doesn't; am I right?"

"Sid is correct, when a weapon and mister meet, there mind and personality changes for that other person." Death recalled to his son, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty.

"Wow, okay so the relationship between Kid, Patty and I changed when we met him and he met us?" Liz asked, "Yes, but usually when a weapon mister and a female mister meet, it usually takes a step further, either which way, but it's really rare for a mister and mister to have a relationship of love."

Kid looked at the screen at Seraphina, how she moved with her weapon, how she was flushed with anger.

"Father, what's that's pairs name?" "That's Seraphina Carte and Hiroki Nisicon." Kid looked at her for more than a beat.

"Father there going to get killed." He stood up, "Liz, Patty, let's go help them." "Okay!" "Sure." Death turned around and looked back at his son.

"Kid, your not even enrolled." "Then father, please take the time to enroll me." Kid, along with his weapons walked out of the room as Death sighed and turned back to the mirror.

I leaned up against the tree, my mouth was bruised and I didn't make any cuts on Sid...

_But i'm going to..._

"If your so brave, why are you giving up?" "I'm not giving up Sid!" I trashed my katana in Sid's stomach, I could see the connection between Hiroki and me. The blue lines glowed light blue and white.

All of a sudden, a haze of white over took my body and my hair flew up. I released the katana from Sid and he plopped to the ground.

Maka and Black*Star walked over to me. "How did you do that?" I look back at them. "I don't know?" I look down at the defeated Sid.

"Let's tie him up and report back to Death." We did as I said and Maka pulled out a mirror. "What's that for?" "Oh I forgot to tell you about this! This is like a phone but you can call Death by this chime."

I looked and listened to Maka as she fogged the mirror and she began. "Just write in the Death room's number... forty-two forty-two, five-sixty-four: whenever you want to knock on Death's door."

The numbers immediatly faded away and then half of blue circles went around the screen.

"Heya! So I watched your guys fight." "You did?" I asked, felling supriesed. "Yes, now we have found who changed Sid into a zombie. His name is Dr. Franken Stein." "Like the monster Franken Stein?"

I asked, "Yes but he is no monster, he is a human with a... different personality." "Okay, so let's go find this man!" Black*Star exclaimed, "Hold on chuckles! There's more to this man. He used to attened the DWMA, he was one of the most powerful misters."

"Wait, if he used to attened the academy, then why did he change Sid into a zombie?" I asked, "We still don't know."

We all sighed, Death left and Maka put the mirror in her pocket."Anyways, Seraphina, do still know your soul?" I shook my head, "Do you want to know?" I think for a minute, this conversation will change me forever...

But that's what I came here for...

"Hold on." Hiroki interrupted, he escaped his weapon form and looked at me. "Maka, before you tell her, tell me." Maka whispered something into Hiroki's ear. He nodded and I could tell from his expression, he was surprised.

"Sera, your soul..." I leaned in, "Your soul is an angel..."

Angel... it echoed in my mind, it made sense all this time, when I was born; when I grew up and I was shy and never spoke to anyone, how no family never wanted me.

"An angel? What did my soul look like?" Maka slightly smiled. "It was black and white in half, with huge beautiful wings."

I smiled, this is the new me, but an angel? We carry Sid to this, 'steins' house, lab whatever.

_But I could sense some bad vibes..._

**Okay so please PM and R&R and also, do you guys like my avatar, that's what I look like so... ;]**


End file.
